DRACO DIJO SI
by Livia57adC
Summary: Preparar un enlace mágico no es tan sencillo como Harry pensó al principio, después de su apasionada declaración en la Torre Eiffiel. ... Aquí tenéis la boda que nunca escribí en Sólo Vivir. Espero que la disfrutéis. Advertencia: SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**DRACO DIJO SI**

_Compagnie des Bateaux Mouches, Pont de l'Alma, rive droite, 75008 Paris_. Harry volvió a guardarse el papelito en el bolsillo con un pequeño suspiro. ¡Habría que cumplirle el capricho! Contempló las grandes letras blancas rebordeadas de rojo, **Bateaux Mouches**, y la hilera de barcos anclados en la orilla del río, todos blancos y con asientos rojos, mientras descendía la pendiente que llevaba hasta el embarcadero de la veterana compañía fluvial. Según le habían dicho por teléfono, tenían nueve barcos de paseo y cinco que incluían restaurante, especialmente concebidos para celebrar recepciones y otros eventos. Pero no habían querido hacerle ningún presupuesto por teléfono, así que no le había quedado más remedio que encontrar el momento para escaparse a París, aprovechando que los lunes no tenía entrenamiento.

Entró en las oficinas y se dirigió hacia el mostrador dónde la única empleada a la vista estaba atendiendo a un hombre que llevaba una cartera con las siglas de una agencia de viajes que, por la conversación, estaba arreglando un tour para varios grupos de turistas. Harry tuvo que esperar sus buenos quince minutos para ser atendido. La empleada, una mujer de mediana edad con una sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico, le repasó descaradamente de arriba abajo, como si calibrara qué tipo de cliente tenía ahora delante.

- Quería información para la celebración de …

- ¿Aniversario, boda, comunión, bar-mitzvah…? –disparó ella antes de dejarle terminar.

- Er… una boda.

- ¿Fecha?

- Seguramente el 23 de diciembre.

La mujer se acercó una agenda que tenía abierta frente a ella y empezó a pasar hojas con rapidez.

- ¿Seguramente o pueden cambiar de idea? –preguntó dando a entender que no admitiría cambios de última hora.

- No, esa fecha es bastante segura. –afirmó Harry.

La liga de Quidditch se interrumpía durante las fiestas navideñas, y no se reanudaba hasta después de Año Nuevo. Así que había bastantes posibilidades de convencer a Draco de cerrar el restaurante durante aquella semana y disfrutar de una pequeña luna de miel.  
La empleada había llegado a la hoja del 23 de diciembre y había empezado a estudiarla con sumo interés. Harry se inclinó un poco hacia delante para curiosear por encima del mostrador. La hoja estaba prácticamente vacía. Sólo había un par de anotaciones en ella.

- Va a tener suerte, no es una fecha muy habitual para una boda. –dijo la empleada por fin con una gran sonrisa– A los novios suele gustarles casarse en primavera… –entonces miró a Harry como si fuera un bicho raro– Diciembre suele ser bastante frío¿sabe? Y la humedad del río se nota mucho más. ¿Seguro que no quiere replanteárselo? –preguntó, como si dudara de la idoneidad de casarse ese día.

Harry la miró un poco desconcertado. ¿Se suponía que a esa mujer le pagaban para alquilar barcos o para desanimar a los posibles clientes?

- Er…no, esa fecha nos va bien. –reiteró.

La mujer le estudió detenidamente y después esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

- Entiendo, hay prisa por casarse…

Al principio, Harry no comprendió la insinuación. Después, sus ojos se abrieron con una expresión de sorpresa.

- ¡No! –exclamó incómodo- Le aseguro que no se trata de nada de eso…

Ella se encogió de hombros, y meneó un poco la cabeza, dando a entender que tampoco había para tanto, que no era el primero ni sería el último en casarse acuciado por las circunstancias que venían en camino.

- ¿Cuántos invitados? –preguntó seguidamente, recuperando su tono profesional.

Harry contó mentalmente, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de no haber escrito todavía la lista, tal como había sugerido Draco.

- Creo que veinte… veinticinco como mucho… –respondió, pareciéndole ya esta última cantidad un exceso.

Ella suspiró con paciencia y esbozó una sonrisita, rayando la indulgencia.

- ¿Cree que podrían llegar a cuarenta? –interrogó esperanzada- De hecho, los barcos para recepciones son para sesenta personas mínimo. -explicó- Pero como un favor especial, podríamos desamarrar a partir de cuarenta.

¿Cuarenta personas? Harry frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de contrariedad. En su primitiva e inocente idea de enlace íntimo sólo entraban Draco, él, Remus, Snape y los testigos -¿por qué caray se necesitarían cuatro testigos por contrayente en un enlace? Y el celebrante, por supuesto. Aunque éste último estaba todavía en el apartado de problemas por resolver. El de la elección de los testigos, lo estaba sólo a medias.

Después de su apasionada reconciliación con Draco, cuando había tenido que regresar a Londres porque su brazo estaba ya en perfectas condiciones para jugar y se le había acabado tan oportuna excusa, había hablado con Ron y Hermione. Desde el principio había pensado en ellos para que fueran dos de sus testigos, so pena que le retiraran la palabra de por vida. Como era previsible, la noticia había corrido como la pólvora por toda la familia Weasley. No hizo falta que se lo pidiera a Charlie, su tercera opción, porque él mismo se presentó voluntario bajo amenaza de dejarle caer en un nido de dragones, si se atrevía a negarse. Y Ginny fue, si cabe, mucho más contundente. Dijo que se lo debía por ser tan maricón y haberle roto el corazón, dejándola sin esperanza. Con esas mismas palabras. Harry se había quedado por unos segundos pálido y sin habla, hasta que la pelirroja había estallado en carcajadas. Más tarde, Bill le había preguntado en un aparte si Draco había elegido ya a sus testigos. Harry había respondido que no, sin querer confesarle que ése era un tema que le preocupaba un poco ya que el círculo de amistades de Draco en el mundo mágico, por razones obvias, se había limitado durante mucho tiempo a Severus y a él. Y no es que hubiera sido recibido con excesivo entusiasmo unos meses atrás, cuando el metomentodo de Dumbledore había dejado al descubierto su identidad. _A Fleur y a mí nos encantaría serlo_, le había sorprendido Bill, _¿le envío una lechuza para preguntar qué le parece la idea? Por favor, hazlo_, había rogado él con gratitud, _estoy seguro de que dirá que sí_.

Harry repasó mentalmente de nuevo la lista que tenía en la cabeza y miró a la mujer que esperaba, con aire ya algo impaciente, su respuesta.

- No, definitivamente cuarenta, no. –dijo.

La empleada hizo un pequeño chasquido con la lengua y se rascó la barbilla con el bolígrafo.

- Pues me temo que le va a salir un poco caro…

- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? –preguntó Harry.

Ella cogió un impreso de debajo del mostrador y una calculadora.

- Vamos a ver… ¿católicos¿judíos? –preguntó

- Er… no… será una ceremonia… civil… Nosotros traeremos al celebrante.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo, en un claro signo de contrariedad.

- Es amigo de la familia. –se apresuró a añadir Harry.

Mucho mejor que decir, _nos traeremos a nuestro propio mago, gracias_.

- Bien. –aceptó ella, a pesar de todo sin parecer muy conforme– Pero querrán flores…

- Pues… supongo que si…

La empleada hizo una crucecita más en el impreso y recitó:

- Lilyums, rosas, margaritas…

Harry fue muy consciente de su cara de absoluta estupidez. Sabía cómo eran las margaritas y también las rosas. Ni pajolera idea de los lilyums. La eficiente empleada decidió acudir en su ayuda.

- Los arreglos con rosas blancas son los más caros. Los de margaritas, los más baratos.

- ¿Lilyums entonces? –tentó en un tono algo inseguro.

- Buena elección.

Harry observó como la empleada escribía _lyliums blancos_. Después anotó su precio al lado.

- ¿Música?

- Pues… no sé…

Harry empezaba a sentirse un poco agobiado con todo aquel asunto. Nunca pensó que fuera a ser tan complicado. ¡El sólo quería alquilar un barco para que su compañero fuera feliz el día de su enlace, por el amor de Dios, Merlín y todo lo que se meneara en el cielo!

- Supongo que querrá bailar con su esposa¿no? –la mujer le miró con aire de _no te atrevas a decir que no si sabes lo que te conviene_.

- La verdad, –confesó aturdido, y con cierta aprensión ante esa posibilidad– creo que no hemos bailado nunca…

Ella le miró con manifiesta incredulidad, considerando si el joven que tenía delante era o no del planeta Tierra.

- ¿Nunca ha llevado a su novia a bailar? –parpadeó un par de veces con cara de pasmo.

- Er… mi novio. Y no, nunca hemos bailado.

Bien, en algún momento había que decirlo, pensó Harry dándose ánimos. Aguantó estoicamente la mirada censuradora de la mujer, que volvió a rascarse la barbilla con el bolígrafo durante lo que a él le pareció una eternidad.

- ¿Algún problema? –preguntó al fin Harry, en un tono que no dejó de ser un tanto desafiante.

Ella pareció considerarlo durante unos segundos más.

- Tuvimos una celebración de esas el año pasado. –habló por fin, sin poder esconder cierto desagrado– Bailaron como locos.

_Vale_, pensó Harry con un pequeño suspiro, _mensaje captado_.

- Haré un esfuerzo y aprenderé algunos pasos antes del día veintitrés.

- Bien por usted. –dijo ella secamente.

Señaló una nueva casilla y escribió la correspondiente cantidad al lado. Después abrió un cajón bajo el mostrador y sacó de él varias hojas.

- Estos son los menús que pueden elegir. No es necesario que decida ahora. Con que nos lo diga una semana antes es más que suficiente.

Mientras Harry echaba a un vistazo a los papeles que le había entregado, ella empezó a teclear enérgicamente en su calculadora. El moreno casi sintió ganas de soltar una carcajada. Si le enseñaba esos menús a Draco, seguramente le daría un ataque. Las ganas de reírse terminaron abruptamente cuando la mujer, ella sí con una gran sonrisa, le señaló la suma resultante.

- Impuestos incluidos. Sólo faltará añadir el importe del menú que escojan.

Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido y después sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente a la escandalosa cifra.

- Necesito el 50 de ese importe para considerar la reserva confirmada. –la escuchó casi canturrear alegremente.

Con una mezcla de resignación y enojo, Harry sacó la billetera de su bolsillo y le entregó una tarjeta de crédito a la empleada. A ella se le secó la sonrisa, pero la tomó sin hacer ningún comentario.  
Mientras observaba como la mujer pasaba la tarjeta por la maquinita, Harry pensaba que después de todo, sólo iba a enlazarse una vez en la vida. Y que si a Draco le hacia ilusión hacerlo en un barco, navegando por el Sena, no iba a ser él quien le negara el gusto. Aunque en realidad, uno no estaba en condiciones de negarse a demasiadas cosas después de que le hubieran hecho una de las mejores mamadas de su vida. ¡Joder¡Cada vez que recordaba aquellos dos benditos días, le temblaba el cuerpo!  
Todavía no podía creer que hubiera logrado mantener a Draco apartado de su cocina por dos días enteros sin que le preocupara lo más mínimo lo que Louanne pudiera estar haciendo, –teniendo en cuenta que Noah se recuperaba de su quemadura en la mano– cuánta vajilla pudiera romper Pierre o si Marie estaría pagando el precio adecuado en el mercado cuando fuera a aprovisionarse, sin haber podido recibir sus "estrictas y precisas" instrucciones.  
Se habían aparecido en su apartamento desde la Torre Eiffel, tras su apasionada declaración, tan hambrientos el uno del otro después de tres meses que Harry no reparó en que el equipaje de Draco estaba preparado al pie de la cama. No hasta que tres horas después había tropezado con él en su camino al baño. En ese momento se había dado cuenta de que, si tan sólo hubiera esperado un día más, hubiera sido Draco quien habría dado el primer paso, apareciendo en Londres dispuesto a arreglar las cosas. Sin embargo, no le importó haber sido él quien diera su brazo a torcer. Descubrió que necesitaba decirle a Draco todo lo que le había dicho. Que deseaba que supiera cuánto le amaba y lo necesario que era en su vida. Y que la trillada frase de _no puedo vivir sin ti_, en su caso era tan cierta como que el sol salía cada mañana.

Harry firmó el papelito de la VISA y guardó la copia en su cartera, junto con el impreso de reserva que también le entregó la ahora antipática empleada. Salió de la oficina y se dirigió a uno de los aseos públicos que había cerca de allí, para aparecerse seguidamente en el despacho de _La Petite Etoile_, causándole un pequeño infarto a Marie.

- ¡Por Dios, Harry! –jadeó ella con la mano en el pecho– ¡Avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso!

- Lo siento. –se disculpó él con un abrazo.

Marie dejó un par de albaranes en la cubeta que había encima de la mesa y sonrió.

- ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

Harry dejó escapar un resoplido y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Ni me hables!

Y ambos salieron en dirección a la cocina.

Draco estaba tan concentrado en su sartén, que no le oyó llegar. Sólo el suave beso en su nuca y los brazos que le rodearon con infinito amor.

- Ya tienes tu barco. –susurró la voz de Harry junto a su oreja.

Draco sonrió y apartó con cuidado la sartén del fuego. Volvió un poco la cabeza para poder besarle.

Louanne esbozó una sonrisa maternal, contenta de que sus dos niños volvieran a estar juntos; la de Marie fue más bien picarona, recordando ciertos hechos que presenció en el almacén un par de años atrás; Noah se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y a suspirar con resignación, él ya sabía desde sus tiempos con Olivier Letreste, que Philippe era gay; y Pierre hizo como que no veía nada, porque sus jefes nunca habían sido tan evidentes y la verdad era que la situación le ponía un poco nervioso. Aunque no tanto como en los tres últimos meses, cuando aquella cocina había sido un verdadero infierno para todos, y no sólo por el calor de los fogones. Por supuesto, se alegraba como el que más de que Harry hubiera regresado y hecho las paces con el arisco cocinero. ¿El precio? Que ahora había besos y gestos cariñosos que ya no se ocultaban. No es que Pierre ignorara la naturaleza de los sentimientos de sus jefes. Pero en cinco años, no les había visto jamás besarse o intercambiar una caricia. Y por él, habrían podido seguir así.

- Esta mañana ha sucedido una cosa sorprendente. –le estaba diciendo en ese momento Draco a Harry– He recibido una lechuza.

Harry dejó escapar una risita y siguió restregando su nariz por la mejilla de su compañero, que olía a nuez moscada y a laurel.

- ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente una lechuza? –preguntó.

- Más que nada el remitente. –respondió el rubio en tono jocoso– ¡Luna Lovegood!

Draco hizo un pequeño silencio, esperando a que Harry soltara algún comentario. Pero éste, que había dejado de olisquear su mejilla, parecía tan sorprendido como él.

- Ella y Longbotton se ofrecen a ser mis otros testigos. –dijo, como si todavía no pudiera creerlo.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! –exclamó Harry sin poder ocultar su alegría.

¡Un problema menos! Tenían testigos y tenían barco. Harry se sintió de repente un poco menos abrumado por todo aquel asunto del enlace, el cual, tuvo que recordarse una vez más, había sido idea suya. O más bien de cierto licántropo… Y si lograba encontrar a quien pudiera celebrarlo, sería el éxtasis.

- ¡Merlín bendito! –se rió Draco sin poder evitarlo– ¡Longbotton y Lovegood, Harry¿Quién crees que se lo habrá dicho?

- Bueno, Ginny y Luna son bastante amigas, así que…

- ¡Habrá que contar con ellos entonces! –afirmó Draco, risueño.

Harry era consciente de que conocía a Draco como nadie había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sin considerar a sus padres y seguramente a Snape. Había compartido con él algunos de sus peores momentos. Y sin lugar a dudas, también algunos de los mejores. Pero estaba seguro de que en contadas ocasiones le había visto tan distendido y relajado, dejando aparte cuando estaban en la intimidad de su apartamento. Especialmente desde que la mal nacida de Bellatrix había vuelto a aparecer. Y aunque no se había tomado muy bien el que a Harry le hubiera molestado el arrebato de besarle en la Torre Eiffel, antes hubiera sido impensable que se permitiera besarle o abrazarle en medio de SU cocina, o dejar que Harry lo hiciera, a la vista de todos los demás.

El moreno sonrió y sacó unos papeles doblados de su bolsillo.

- Para que sigas riéndote. –le dijo, satisfecho de ver a su pareja tan feliz.

Draco echó un vistazo a los menús que Harry le acababa de entregar.

- ¡Y una mierda! –exclamó, con una risotada– ¡Estas loco si crees que permitiré esta porquería en mi enlace!

- Me lo temía…

- Yo lo prepararé. –decidió enérgicamente– ¡Soy cocinero, por Merlín¡Nadie va a comer basura el día de nuestro enlace, Harry!

El moreno abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero Draco se le adelantó.

- ¡Está decidido! –dijo con entusiasmo.

Harry sonrió y le abrazó con ternura.

- Vale, amor. Lo que tú quieras.

Habría que ir pensando en cómo convencer a la borde empleada de Bateaux Mouches.

O.O.O.O

Estaban a finales de noviembre y Harry había empezado a tener sueños extraños. Esa noche, cuando llamó a Draco por teléfono, necesitaba desahogarse sobre su último delirio nocturno.

- Estas obsesionado, Harry. –le dijo el rubio, tratando de no reírse, después de que le contara que había soñado que acababa casándoles un elfo doméstico, por insistencia de Hermione, quien le había perseguido por todo Hogwarts, ambos vestidos otra vez con los uniformes del colegio, gritándole que los elfos también tenían ese derecho.

- Tal vez. –admitió él– Pero reconoce que el hecho de que sea Dobby quien acabe celebrando nuestro enlace es como para tener pesadillas.

- Lo sé, cariño. –hubo un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea– Vamos a considerar este asunto con calma¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo…

Harry puso otro almohadón detrás de su espalda y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

- Decidimos no recurrir al Ministerio de Magia francés, porque no queremos llamar la atención sobre nuestro enlace. –dijo la voz de Draco desde París– Y mucho menos incomodar a nuestro Ministro de Magia… otra vez.

Harry soltó una risita, recordando los celos de Fudge por el hecho de que el Ministro de Magia francés había sido el primero en cenar en su restaurante. Y seguramente también porque el restaurante estaba en París y no en Londres.

- No es que vayamos a tener más intimidad si recurrimos a un celebrante inglés. –le recordó él– Fudge no tardaría en montar un pequeño circo.

- Por eso decidimos casarnos en Paris. –reiteró Draco.

- Si…

A falta de su rubio, Harry se abrazó a la almohada, manteniendo el auricular del teléfono sobre ella para poder hablar con más comodidad.

- Te echo de menos. –se añoró, cerrando los ojos y tratando de imaginar a Draco, en su cama parisina.

- Yo también. –suspiró la voz de Draco– ¿Vas a venir el lunes?

- Jugamos el sábado, así que tan pronto acabe el partido, lo que tarde en llegar.

- Espero que no estés muy cansado… –el tono de Draco sonó tan libidinoso, que Harry sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

- Draco…

- Dime.

- ¿Estas desnudo?

La línea quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, durante los cuales Harry sólo oyó los ruidos apagados que llegaban a través de ella.

- Estoy sobre la cama, –habló después la voz de Draco, sonando un tanto ansiosa– como mi madre me trajo al mundo…

Harry tardó dos segundos en patear mantas y colcha y quitarse el pantalón de su propio pijama.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Harry…? –se oyó otra vez la voz sensualmente arrastrada de Draco a través del auricular.

Y el moreno se estremeció de arriba abajo, casi sintiendo el aliento caliente del rubio sobre su piel.

- Imagina que estoy ahí… –Harry cerró los ojos y visualizó el cuerpo blanco y perfecto de Draco sobre la cama– …que empiezo a acariciarte…

- Mmmm…. sí…

En Paris, con los ojos cerrados y concentrado en la voz que le guiaba, Draco acarició sus pezones, bajando despacio hacia su vientre y después deslizó la mano hasta sus testículos, masajeándolos con suavidad, siguiendo los movimientos que Harry susurraba desde Londres.

- Abres las piernas y acaricio el interior de tus muslos, como a ti te gusta, despacio, lamiendo hasta la ingle…

Draco ensalivó dos dedos para imaginar la lengua que tantas veces le había llevado al éxtasis, casi sintiéndola zigzaguear lentamente hacia arriba por sus muslos, suave y húmeda.

- …alzas un poco las caderas y me dejas morder tus nalgas...

Draco clavó sus dedos en esa carne blanda y sensible, apretando con algo de rudeza, demasiado excitado para seguir conteniéndose.

- …llegó hasta tu entrada y mi lengua… –prosiguió la voz igualmente encendida del moreno.

- Harry… –suplicó el rubio, interrumpiéndole.

- ¿Estas duro? –preguntó éste con voz ronca.

- Como una piedra. –jadeó Draco al otro lado del teléfono– ¿Y tú?

- Tanto que duele…

- Entonces… –ronroneó el rubio– …siente como mi boca te engulle…

Harry soltó un gemido de placer mientras permitía a su mano por fin tocar dónde más necesitaba.

- …despacio… –susurró Draco con voz entrecortada a través el hilo telefónico– …dentro… fuera… dentro… ¿sientes… rozar la lengua en la punta?

- Joder… –jadeó Harry, mientras su mano aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos.

- ¿Estás ansioso, león? –preguntó el rubio, intentando seguir hablando con cierta cordura.

La respuesta fue una serie de resoplidos, cortos y rápidos, que no hicieron más que acelerar la mano de Draco.

- Voy… voy a correrme… –anunció la voz de Harry, casi en un sollozo.

Desde París, Draco escuchó los gruñidos, gemidos y jadeos que culminaron pronunciando su nombre, mientras él se vaciaba en su propia mano.

- Esto es una mierda… –resopló segundos después– …quiero correrme en tu trasero, Potter, no sobre las malditas sábanas.

Oyó como Harry se reía y después trataba de no ahogarse.

- Pasado mañana. –prometió, recuperando la respiración– Estaré tan cansado que dejaré que hagas con mi trasero lo que quieras.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

- Eso es lo que dices ahora. –ironizó– Permíteme que te lo recuerde el sábado, cuando me tengas entre tus piernas…

- ¿Voy a poder sentarme después? –preguntó el moreno, en el mismo tono.

- Mmmm… no cuentes con ello.

Durante unos instantes, ambos permanecieron en silencio, sudorosos y cansados.

- ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Draco por fin.

- En que no quiero que me enlace un elfo doméstico. –respondió Harry con un gruñido, retomando el hilo de la conversación que el mismo había desviado hacia otros temas más placenteros.

- Harry… los dos sabemos dónde vamos a acabar¿verdad? –Draco oyó como el moreno dejaba escapar un suspiro de frustración– Es miembro del Wizengamot y puede celebrar enlaces. Y sobre todo, podemos contar con su discreción.

La línea quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, esperando una respuesta. Y como ésta no llegaba, Draco volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Yo hablaré con él. –se ofreció, consciente de lo difícil que era para Harry dar ese paso.

Un nuevo silencio dejó a Draco maldiciéndose por no poder estar en Londres para ver el rostro de su pareja y saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

- No, Draco. –habló Harry por fin– Me guste o no, fui yo quien dijo que no quería saber nada más de él. Esto no tiene que ver contigo. Así que yo lo solucionaré.

- ¿Estas seguro? –preguntó la voz de Draco, algo inquieta– Escucha, puedo estar ahí el domingo por la mañana para acompañarte.

- No. –rechazó Harry de nuevo– No te preocupes. Es algo que debo resolver yo.

- Harry…

- ¿Si?

- Te amo.

Harry le sonrió al techo.

- Ya puedes, rubio, ya puedes…

O.O.O.O

Los suaves golpes sobre la puerta hicieron que el anciano mago apartara los ojos de su lectura y sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa feliz. Hacía tan sólo dos días que Remus le había dicho que a Harry le gustaría hablar con él, por lo que le agradecería que le indicara cuándo podía recibirle. Por supuesto, el director de Hogwarts sabía el motivo de la visita de su ex alumno. Había esperado con su provervial paciencia a que el joven se decidiera. No es que tuviera muchas opciones…

- Adelante.

Después de seis meses, Albus observó los cambios que se habían producido en Harry, ya que no había vuelto a verle desde dos días después de su reencuentro en aquella tormentosa reunión. Su tez estaba mucho más bronceada que entonces, seguramente debido a tanto ejercicio al aire libre. Teniendo en cuenta su constitución delgada, su cuerpo volvía a estar más fornido, como le recordaba de antes de marcharse a Paris y dejar de jugar. Y siguiendo la moda que se había impuesto entre los jugadores de Quidditch aquel año, llevaba el pelo largo, recogido en una coleta. Moda que, en Hogwarts, les estaba costando Merlín y ayuda erradicar entre los fervientes admiradores de los Cannons y especialmente, entre los propios jugadores de los equipos de las cuatro Casas, que morían por imitar a sus ídolos.

- Buenas tardes, profesor.

- Siéntate por favor, Harry. –le indicó uno de los sillones delante de su mesa– ¿Una taza de té?

- Gracias. –aceptó él.

Mientras Dumbledore hacía aparecer tazas y tetera, Harry echó un vistazo a su alrededor, comprobando una vez más que nada había cambiado. El sombrero seleccionador seguía en su sitio, en lo alto de la estantería; la jaula de Fawkes, en ese momento un poyuelo, al pie de la escalera; la espada de Godric Gryffindor, colgada en la pared; aparte de todos los artilugios y cachivaches, con usos imposibles de determinar, que el director coleccionaba.

- Y bien, Harry¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Harry tomó la taza que el director le tendía y removió con la cucharilla sin mucho entusiasmo, tratando de encontrar cómo empezar.

- Seguramente sabrá que Draco y yo hemos decidido enlazarnos. –empezó.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto! –afirmó Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa– El profesor Lupin no habla de otra cosa.

Harry no pudo evitar que también se le escapara una sonrisa.

- Y si quieres saberlo, –añadió en tono confidencial– el profesor Snape se siente también muy feliz, aunque no haga más que resoplar cada vez que nuestro querido Remus saca el tema.

- Lo contrario sería preocupante¿verdad? –dijo Harry con una pequeña mueca.

Dumbledore asintió, sin perder su sonrisa afable.

- Me alegra que el profesor Snape y tú estéis en tan buenos términos, Harry. –afirmó con sinceridad– Me alegra inmensamente que todos hayáis encontrado el camino hacia vuestra propia felicidad. Algunos en la persona más inesperada, debo añadir.

Harry dio un sorbo a su té y durante unos momentos sólo observó el líquido dorado en su taza. Después alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Dumbledore, que le contemplaba como si estuviera esperando la pregunta que iba a formular.

- ¿Qué hubiera hecho si el libro hubiera llegado a mis manos, profesor¿Hasta dónde habría llegado si esa magia realmente me hubiera poseído?

Los pequeños ojos azules de Dumbledore se clavaron en el joven sentado frente a él, nítidos y sinceros.

- Hubiera hecho lo necesario, Harry. –afirmó con rotundidad el viejo director– Y habría evitado a toda costa que tú mismo o quien fuera pudiera hacerte daño a ti.

Dumbledore se echó atrás en su sillón y cruzó las manos sobre su estómago, que a Harry le pareció algo más prominente que la última vez que se habían visto.

- Tú jamás podrías ser otro señor oscuro, Harry. –afirmó– Tal vez hubiéramos tenido algunos problemas, hasta que hubiéramos encontrado la manera de liberarte de esa magia. –admitió– Pero a tu alrededor hay demasiada gente que te quiere y que tú quieres. Desafortunadamente para él, Tom Ryddle jamás llegó a conocer ese sentimiento.

Durante un breve espacio de tiempo, los dos hombres siguieron estudiándose, calibrando la reacción del otro.

- Supongo que, como siempre, me perdieron mis ansias de protección. –asumió Dumbledore suavemente.

Harry asintió, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro y cediendo poco a poco a ese viejo sentimiento de afecto que le había embargado durante tantos años

- Tampoco yo fui muy amable. –reconoció– Tengo que admitir que tengo un pronto un poco… brusco.

El director soltó una breve y espontánea carcajada, recordando más de uno de los pronto de su ex alumno. Especialmente uno que le había dejado durante semanas intentando recomponer su despacho y los objetos que había en él.

- Bien, –dijo abriendo sus palmas hacia el joven en un gesto conciliador– me alegro de que hayamos resuelto nuestros pequeños malentendidos. Porque hubiera sido un poco angustioso enlazarte sin saber si después de la ceremonia ibas a lanzarme al Sena.

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de sonreír, mientras meneaba la cabeza, rindiéndose a la evidencia.

- Vale, lo admito. –concedió– Cuando yo llego, usted ya va de vuelta.

Aquella noche cuando le llamó, Draco notó inmediatamente que Harry estaba muy contento. Se alegró de oír que ya tenían celebrante para su ceremonia de enlace, pero íntimamente, mucho más de que su pareja hubiera resuelto su conflicto con Dumbledore.

- Ya tengo prácticamente todo el menú planeado. –le comunicó Draco a su vez– Noah me ha echado una mano.

- ¿Qué has decidido? –preguntó Harry.

- Cenaremos en el restaurante. –respondió Draco– Noah y Louanne me ayudarán a prepararlo todo.

- ¿Y qué le has dicho a Noah? –inquirió Harry, intrigado.

- Que es una fiesta familiar. Parientes que vienen de Inglaterra que hace mucho tiempo no hemos visto. –Harry podía notar perfectamente el entusiasmo de Draco, al otro lado de la línea– Lo dejaremos todo a punto el día antes. Utilizaré hechizos de conservación para lo más perecedero. Será perfecto, ya lo verás.

- Eso no lo dudo. –sonrió el moreno– Pero¿qué vamos a hacer con el menú del barco?

- ¡Oh, eso también lo he solucionado! –la voz de Draco sonó todavía más que alegre en ese momento y Harry se temió lo peor– Esta mañana le he hecho una visita a esa simpática empleada de los beateaux mouches.

- Draco… ¿qué has hecho? –preguntó, no muy seguro de querer saberlo.

- Nada, amor. Lo único que necesitas saber, es que después de la celebración y mientras hacemos el recorrido en el barco, se servirá un cocktail, que casualmente suministrará un restaurante llamado _La Petite Etoile_. Y cuando desembarquemos, ofreceremos allí la cena.

- Vale, no me lo cuentes. –aceptó Harry– Sólo dime que has sido cuidadoso y no le quedarán secuelas ni nada por el estilo…

Se oyó un bufido enojado al otro lado de la línea.

- Está bien, no he dicho nada… –se disculpó Harry.

Y entonces escuchó esa risilla maliciosa que conocía tan bien. Esa que resonó por los pasillos de Hogwarts tantas veces.

- De hecho el sarpullido no le durará muchos días… –confesó el rubio sin ninguna vergüenza.

Y se lanzó a explicarle a Harry, con notable exaltación, el hechizo que había utilizado y la reacción de la pobre mujer cuando todo le había empezado a picar. Incluso que él, muy gentilmente, se había ofrecido a rascarla.

- Er… por cierto. –dijo el moreno cuando finalmente, rendido a la evidencia, pudo parar de reír y recuperar el habla– Tenemos que añadir a la lista al claustro de profesores de Hogwarts…

La carcajada llegó alta y clara desde París.

- Una ceremonia íntima¿eh, Potter? –ironizó Draco.

- Recuérdame que le compre un bozal a cierto lobo que conocemos… –gruñó Harry– ¡Joder! Cuando McGonagall ha sabido que Dumbledore era finalmente el celebrante estaba tan entusiasmada, que prácticamente se ha auto invitado. Y después Flitwick se ha ofrecido amablemente a hacer los encantamientos para la decoración, –ya sabes, el Gran Comedor quedaba precioso en Navidad– y Hagrid¡por Dios, por poco me olvido de él! –por cierto, con Hagrid cuenta como si fueran tres a comer– y prácticamente me he visto obligado a extender la invitación al resto. A los que formaron parte de la Orden, me refiero…

- Bueno, -dijo Draco con sorna– al menos Binns nos saldrá barato…

- No le veo la gracia… –refunfuñó el moreno para quien aquel enlace tenía, a momentos, tanto de ilusión como de pesadilla.

- El lunes tenemos que empezar a mirar nuestros trajes. –le recordó Draco, cambiando de tema.

- Compraré el mío aquí en Londres, no te preocupes. Será más práctico¿no crees?

Y esperó el estallido.

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? –preguntó Draco en aquel tono bajo y calmo que presagiaba tormenta– ¡Ni hablar! Tú no te compras nada sin que antes yo lo vea.

- ¡Oye! –exclamó el moreno, ofendido.

- Que nos conocemos, Potter…

Draco sonrió al oír el bufido al otro lado de la línea, pero estaba dispuesto a no ceder en lo más mínimo.

- Y también hablaremos de ese pelo. –añadió.

- Er… mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, amor, así es que…

- Harry, discutiremos sobre ESE pelo.

- Dos no discuten si uno no quiere, cariño. –canturreó el moreno.

- Harry, estoy hablando MUY en serio. Ya puedes ir pensando en deshacerte de esas greñas.

- Buenas noches, Draco. Que descanses. –se despidió dulcemente Harry.

- ¡Harry no me cuel…

Pip…pip…pip…pip…

- …gues!

Ésa se la iba a pagar.

O.O.O.O

Gucci, Prada, Yves Saint Laurent, Hedi Slimane,… Draco había vivido demasiados años en el mundo muggle y le había dado tiempo a aprender demasiadas cosas, que en ese momento Harry lamentaba. Miró nuevamente la etiqueta del traje que llevaba puesto y Draco le dio un discreto manotazo para que la soltara.

- ¡Tienes que estar de broma! –cuchicheó mientras observaba con desconfianza al afanado dependiente eligiendo corbatas a juego con su traje y camisa– ¿Has visto el precio? –preguntó alzando nuevamente la etiqueta que colgaba de su manga.

Draco le dio un nuevo manotazo y no se molestó en contestarle. Llevaban discutiendo desde que habían salido de su apartamento parisino aquella mañana.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Draco! Por este precio tengo para comprar pantalones y camisas durante cinco años¡O más!

Draco apretó los labios y suplicó paciencia en abnegado silencio.

- O te estás quieto o te juro que te petrifico. –le amenazó finalmente con un siseo– ¡Aunque tenga que desmemorizar después al dependiente y a media tienda!

Harry rechinó los dientes y le echó una mirada furiosa. ¡Siete trajes le había hecho probar el muy sádico¡Siete! Total, para quedarse con el segundo, por el cual el moreno sospechaba –y apostaría en ello el cuello– que Draco ya se había decidido desde el principio. El dependiente se acercaba ya con un montón de corbatas colgando de su brazo y antes de que llegara hasta ellos, Harry hizo una última tentativa.

- ¡Debajo de las túnicas nadie va a ver los trajes! –insistió.

Y esta vez se llevó un buen pellizco en el culo, que le hizo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y soltar un _¡ay!_ que hizo al dependiente a sonreírse por debajo de la nariz. Resignado, escuchó la banal conversación entre éste y Draco, sobre si ese gris era muy oscuro o si el chispeado negro sobre azul resaltaban demasiado llamativo. A todo esto, el rubio encastándole corbatas contra el cuello, una tras otra, sin el menor remordimiento.

- Creo que ésta. –se decidió por fin Draco– ¿Qué te parece, Harry?

- ¿Acaso te interesa mi opinión? –espetó él con ironía.

Draco esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas marca Malfoy, en dirección al dependiente.

- Discúlpele, su equipo perdió ayer y todavía no lo ha superado.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa indulgente.

- ¿Ésta, entonces? –preguntó amablemente tomando la corbata que le tendía Draco y dirigiendo a Harry una mirada condescendiente, cosa que al moreno no le sentó demasiado bien.

- Si, ésta es perfecta. –confirmó el rubio. Y volviéndose hacia Harry– Ya puedes quitártelo, cariño.

Harry, a su vez, alzó una ceja con gesto retador.

- ¿Y prefieres el stripe-tease aquí mismo o… algo más privado dentro del probador, amor? –mano en la cadera y mirada seductora.

Draco deseó decirle que no tenía ni idea de lo atractivo que estaba con ese traje y, al mismo tiempo, estrangularle con cualquiera de las corbatas que todavía tenía en la mano.

- Es un poco difícil¿verdad? –susurró el dependiente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza en dirección al moreno, que alcanzaba el probador en dos zancadas y cerraba la puerta con la suficiente contundencia como para que el espejo exterior cimbrara.

- Hay que saberle llevar. –respondió Draco en tono confidencial– Pero suele ser bastante agradable la mayor parte del tiempo…

- ¿Quiere que miremos ahora el suyo? –preguntó el hombre a continuación, mientras su cabeza sumaba alegremente euros, imaginando ya su comisión.

Dos horas después, ambos salían cargados con un par de voluminosas bolsas, que Draco encogió discretamente y después guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

- ¿Vamos a tomar algo? –preguntó, deseando sacar a Harry de su enfurruñamiento– Me apetece un café bien caliente.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras buscaba los guantes en los bolsillos de su tabardo. Draco pretendía darle un poco de tiempo para que se le pasara el malhumor, antes de decirle que su mañana de compras incluía también zapatos. Y no calzado deportivo, precisamente. Caminaron un par de aceras, arrebujados dentro de sus abrigos, hasta que encontraron un café y entraron. El calorcito dentro del local resucitaba el cuerpo.

- Tengo la nariz helada. –se quejó Draco, sentándose después de acomodar su abrigo cuidadosamente en una de las sillas vacías– ¿Tienes hambre? Desde aquí veo pastel de chocolate.

Harry frotó sus manos vigorosamente y miró a su compañero por encima de las gafas.

- No voy a cortarme el pelo, Draco. –le advirtió, consciente de que el rubio estaba tramando algo.

- No hasta dentro de… ¿dos semanas? –sonrió éste.

- Ni lo sueñes.

Con la rápida llegada del camarero, la discusión se interrumpió para pedir dos cafés con leche y dos raciones de pastel de chocolate.

- ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar en el restaurante? –preguntó Harry mirando su reloj.

- No hay prisa. –dijo Draco tranquilamente– Noah se ocupa de todo hoy.

Harry entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

- ¿Y a qué se debe que me hagas el honor de dedicarme el día entero?

- Mira que eres desconfiado…

- ¿Hace cuánto que te conozco, Malfoy?

- Mmmm… déjame pensar¿desde cuándo quieres empezar a contar¿Desde la escuela o… –se inclinó un poco hacia delante, para que sólo Harry pudiera oírle– …desde que descubriste mi estupendo trasero?

El camarero interrumpió nuevamente, con las raciones de pastel y los cafés con leche. Y Draco se quedó con las ganas de saber qué iba a contestar su compañero. Durante un rato, Harry se concentró en su pastel de chocolate, como si el resto del mundo no existiera, ajeno a la mirada embelesada sobre él. El estómago del moreno solía ser un pozo sin fondo y cuando había chocolate de por medio, se convertía en un agujero negro del que ni la más pequeña partícula de cacao podía escapar. Draco se preguntaba muchas veces dónde metía todo lo que podía llegar a comer. Recordó el desespero de la pobre Louanne, cuando comían todos juntos en la cocina antes de abrir el restaurante al público. Cómo la pobre mujer babeaba viéndole engullir, su plato a rebosar, fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera ese día en el menú y después, regresaba la mirada a su ensalada aderezada sólo con limón o a sus verduritas al vapor y su bistec a la plancha. Y Harry, que lo sabía, había decidido levantarle la moral haciendo régimen con ella durante una temporada. Claro que cuando se sentaban los dos a la mesa con su ensalada y su pechuga a la brasa, Harry ya se había metido entre pecho y espalda dos platos de pasta o medio cuenco de ensaladilla. Louanne había logrado adelgazar ocho kilos durante ese tiempo.

Harry siempre estaba ahí para los suyos, pensaba Draco mientras bebía su café con leche y disfrutaba viéndole engullir la segunda ración de pastel. Había sido su compañero quien había mantenido los ánimos de todos después del ataque al restaurante perpetrado por la loca de Bellatrix. Quien había impedido que Draco se derrumbara y tirara la toalla y que _La Petite Etoile_ hubiera salido adelante en el nuevo local en el que ahora se ubicaba, de mayores dimensiones que el que fue destruido. También había sido Harry quien se había arrastrado de vuelta a París, buscando su reconciliación y sorprendiéndole con la proposición que ahora les estaba causando tantos dolores de cabeza. ¡Dioses, cómo amaba a ese hombre! Incluida cada greña de esa indomable melena. Y Draco, hombre reflexivo y habitualmente contenido, sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de decírselo en ese preciso momento.

- Te quiero, Potter.

Harry alzó la mirada hacia él y sus ojos verdes brillaron con una chispa de diversión. Dejó el tenedor de postre en el plato y se limpió los labios de forma sugerente con la servilleta de papel. Después, se echó atrás en su silla y esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

- Yo también, Malfoy. Pero no voy a cortarme el pelo.

O.O.O.O

Con algo de vergüenza, Harry finalmente le había pedido a Hermione que le enseñara algunos pasos. Por si acaso. Recordaba perfectamente que su debut como bailarín en cuarto curso había sido de todo menos brillante. Padma Patil todavía debía estar doliéndose de sus pisotones. Y como suponía que para Draco aprender a bailar debía haber formado parte de su educación como Malfoy, Harry no tenía ganas de hacer el ridículo. O al menos, no mucho.

- ¡Harry, baja de las nubes y atiende, por el amor de Dios!

La risita de fondo de Ron, trajo de nuevo la atención del moreno sobre lo que Hermione estaba tratando de enseñarle.

- Resígnate, amigo, tú también tienes dos pies izquierdos. –se rió el pelirrojo.

- Estás demasiado rígido. –siguió diciendo Hermione, sacudiéndole por los hombros, mientras Ron continuaba con sus burlas cómodamente sentado en el sofá– No mires tus pies… ¡Ron cállate! … mírame a mí… ¡Ron, no me hagas recordarte el baile del día de nuestra boda…!

- No te casaste conmigo por lo bien que bailo, cariño. –dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo.

Hermione soltó a Harry y se encaró con su marido.

- De hecho, a veces no logro recordar porqué me casé contigo.

- De hecho, porque te morías por mis huesos desde tercero. –sonrió Ron con descaro.

- ¡Ronald Weasley…!

Y a partir de ese momento Harry se desconectó, retomando el hilo de sus propios pensamientos. A prácticamente una semana del enlace, tenía un nudo de nervios en el estómago que nada era capaz de deshacer. En París, Draco ya había colgado el cartelito de que el restaurante permanecería cerrado del 22 al 25 de diciembre. ¡Menos da una piedra! Y estaba trabajando como un loco en la preparación del banquete, ayudado por Noah y Louanne. Tenían sus caros y elegantes trajes colgados en el armario, zapatos a juego –Harry siempre supo que aquella sería una batalla perdida para él– incluidas las agujas para la corbata. Las túnicas de boda, eran un regalo de Remus y Severus y no pensaban dárselas hasta el mismo día del enlace, como mandaba, por lo visto, la tradición. De todo lo concerniente al barco, resto del pago incluido, se había ocupado Draco. Así como de recoger los anillos de boda, que habían elegido el mismo lunes que los trajes y que habían dejado en la joyería para grabar. _Harry a Draco, 23 de diciembre de 2006_ y _Draco a Harry, 23 de diciembre de 2006_. Esperaba que Draco recordara hacer el encantamiento que cambiaría su verdadero nombre por _Philippe_, para ojos ajenos a los suyos. El último día que había estado en París, el moreno se había entretenido en habilitar una caseta de obras que había muy cerca del embarcadero, que permitiría aparecer a sus invitados directamente en _La Petite Etoile_, después de la ceremonia, y una vez acabado el recorrido en barco. Y para que ellos dos no tuvieran que preocuparse de nada ese día, los Weasleys se habían ofrecido para ocuparse de desmemorizar a la tripulación, para que no recordaran a un montón de magos y brujas vestidos de forma un poco "anormal" aunque fuera supuestamente para una celebración gay. También Dumbledore les iba a "prestar" a unos cuantos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, –se pusiera como se pusiera Hermione– capitaneados por Dobby, para que sirvieran el banquete y los nuevos esposos se dedicaran sólo a disfrutarlo. Fred y George, quieras que no, se habían empeñado a hacerse cargo de la parte lúdica, lo cual en el fondo a Harry le daba un poco de miedo y todavía no se había atrevido a decírselo a Draco. Y el profesor Flitwick llegaría el día antes para los encantamientos de decoración y… ¡un momento! Harry tuvo la sensación de que su estómago se encogía todavía más de lo que ya lo estaba y un sudor frío empezó a cubrir su piel.

- … ¡Harry!¿Me estás escuchando? –se desgañitó Hermione por enésima vez.

El aludido se volvió hacia ella, pálido y desencajado. La miró durante unos instantes, y después apresuró sus pasos hacia el perchero, donde había colgado su abrigo y sacó un pequeño móvil del bolsillo para marcar a continuación un número de forma frenética. Ron y Hermione se miraron, sin comprender qué clase de ataque podía estar sufriendo su amigo.

- Draco… –jadeó Harry, casi como si le faltara el aire– …Draco… ¿dónde van a dormir… TODOS?

O.O.O.O


	2. Chapter 2

**DRACO DIJO SI**

**(continuación)**

Cómo había aparecido un cuarto piso en su edificio, era algo que Louanne Bouchoir todavía estaba tratando de asimilar. Y cómo dentro de ese piso, que supuestamente debería tener el mismo tamaño que los inferiores, había más de veinte habitaciones, superaba ampliamente su capacidad de comprensión, por más que se esforzara. Y teniendo en cuenta, que desde la calle el edificio tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, la pobre mujer decidió que todo aquello estaba más allá del límite que ella podría jamás manejar. Así que¿para qué darle más vueltas? Era magia después de todo.

Los pintorescos invitados empezaron a llegar el sábado después de comer. Y el apartamento de Harry y Draco, del cual partían las escaleras hasta el mágico piso superior, se había convertido en un bullicioso ir y venir de magos y brujas, charlando y curioseando por todos los rincones. Extrañamente, Harry se sentía más relajado de lo que había esperado; los nervios que había ido acumulado durante los últimos días y que amenazaban con provocarle una úlcera en tiempo record, habían desaparecido y su estómago por fin volvía a ser su estómago. En contrapartida, extrañamente también, Draco estaba a punto de perder los suyos. Principalmente, porque había demasiada gente invadiendo lo que él consideraba su espacio personal. La intimidad que sólo era suya y de Harry.

Y así, mientras Louanne y Marie se habían adueñado de la cocina de la pareja y preparaban té y repartían pastas para entretener al personal hasta las cinco, alucinando las dos como nunca en sus vidas, Harry había arrastrado a Draco hasta su habitación, para averiguar porqué el témpano de hielo que solía ser su compañero, parecía ir fundiéndose y dejando charquitos por donde caminara. Cerró la puerta con un hechizo para no ser molestados y se encaró al hombre que en poco más de dos horas sería su esposo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Draco, intrigado.

- Me pareció que necesitabas un respiro. –respondió el moreno– Estas algo… ¿nervioso?

- ¿Quién está nervioso? –respondió Draco, más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía.

Harry sonrió, derritiéndose por dentro por aquel rubio arrogante y obstinado.

- Anda, ven aquí… –dijo abriendo los brazos– Yo estoy como un flan, así que ahora mismo necesito un buen achuchón.

Draco también sonrió, negando despacio con la cabeza, mientras daba los dos pasos que le separaban de su compañero. Se estrecharon el uno contra el otro en silencio, sintiendo la calidez de los otros brazos en cuerpo propio, dándose mutuamente calma, mientras desde el otro lado de la puerta llegaba el sonido de conversaciones y risas.

- ¿Mejor? –preguntó Harry instantes después, repartiendo besos por el suave rostro recién afeitado.

Draco dejó escapar lentamente el aire y asintió.

- Supongo que sigues empeñado en no utilizar el hechizo de glamour hoy… –dijo el moreno con un deje de preocupación.

- Exacto. –afirmó Draco, percibiendo la mirada algo inquieta de Harry sobre él y preguntándose si iban a empezar otra vez la discusión que venían manteniendo desde que había descartado enlazarse como Philippe Masson.

- ¿Podrías… reconsiderarlo? –intentó el moreno, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- No empecemos otra vez con eso. –se negó Draco una vez más– Por favor… -tomó los labios de Harry suavemente– …por favor, amor…

- Eres un puñetero manipulador. –suspiró Harry, abrazándole de nuevo.

Draco sonrió. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que gente como Tonks –aparte de ser la única familia decente que le quedaba–, Kingsley y otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix, no estaban allí sólo para celebrar su enlace…

- Ellos ya te han aceptado, Draco. –le sorprendió la voz de Harry, poniendo en palabras los sentimientos que Draco se había guardado muy mucho de expresar– No tienes que demostrar nada.

El rubio levantó la cabeza del hombro de su compañero y le miró con aquella intensidad que hacía que a Harry se le removiera todo.

- Necesito hacerlo, Harry. –reconoció por primera vez en voz alta– Necesito que vean que Draco Malfoy es el hombre con el que has decidido compartir el resto de tu vida.

Harry asintió en silencio, porque en ese momento tenía un gran nudo atorado en su garganta.

Severus besó suavemente la sien de Remus y éste apretó un poquito su mano, entrelazada con la suya. El mago de ojos color miel estaba muy emocionado. Demasiado. Severus le sostenía firmemente contra su cuerpo, consciente de cuánto le afectaba físicamente tanta agitación. El barco había desamarrado haría unos diez minutos y les habían entregado las túnicas a los chicos, con todo el ceremonial requerido para la ocasión. Severus se la había puesto a Draco y Remus a Harry. Después les habían escoltado ante el celebrante, Albus Dumbledore y les habían presentado ante él, expresando en nombre de los dos jóvenes su deseo de ser enlazados. Tras la aceptación del celebrante, éste había convocado a los testigos, quienes se habían situado al lado de su correspondiente contrayente.

La cabeza de Remus bullía de recuerdos. Harry cuando era un bebé, en brazos de Lily; la tragedia de aquella noche de Halloween; la primera vez que volvió a verle, años después, cuando cursaba tercero en Hogwarts y pensó que era una réplica casi exacta de James, a excepción de los hermosos verdes heredados de su madre; los difíciles años siguientes, en los que la adolescencia de Harry se diluyó entre inesperados y terroríficos descubrimientos, peleas, pérdidas y exhaustivos entrenamientos que culminaron en el enfrentamiento que casi le cuesta la vida. Nada había sido fácil para Harry. Pero había sabido encontrar su camino, lejos de él, de sus amigos, y aunque doliera, Remus ahora reconocía que había sido necesario.

- Hacen una hermosa pareja¿no crees? –le susurró a Severus.

Éste emitió un pequeño gruñido que podía muy bien tomarse como un asentimiento a las palabras de su compañero. Si ese día que Potter apareció en su chimenea para descubrirle que había encontrado a Draco, alguien le hubiera dicho que el final de la historia era ese enlace, se habría tomado una buena dosis de cicuta para no verlo. Sin embargo, había sido el primero en enterarse de su relación –nunca podría olvidar la impresión de ver a su ahijado metiéndole la lengua a Potter hasta el fondo de la garganta en esa cocina–, en intentar comprenderla –qué remedio, después de la vehemente disertación de Draco, _quiero vivir, padrino, sólo vivir_– y en aceptarla. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado pendiente de la ceremonia como para que nadie se fijara en la media sonrisa que se insinuaba en el rostro del adusto profesor en ese momento. De hecho, Severus no estaba muy seguro de que Narcisa y Lucius hubieran aprobado ese enlace. Seguramente Potter hubiera recibido un Avada fulminante y Draco se hubiera pasado los años siguientes intentando disculpar su falta de juicio. Pero él sabía, y no es que no le hubiera costado más de un dolor de estómago reconocerlo, que su ahijado nunca estaría en mejores manos que en las de ese Gryffindor cabezota y temerario. Y para meterle un poco de sentido común a esa relación, ya estaba Draco¿no?

- Son perfectos el uno para el otro. –admitió en un susurro todavía más bajo que el de Remus.

Los ojos dorados del licántropo brillaron de amor y cariño, mientras seguía atento a las palabras de Dumbledore.

- …y que habéis decidido culminar con este enlace. –decía en ese momento el director de Hogwarts- Unid vuestras manos, por favor…

Hermione nunca había presenciado un enlace mágico. Había asistido a bodas entre brujas y magos, entre otras a la suya propia, pero aquel ritual tan antiguo la fascinaba. Absorbía cada palabra, cada detalle, cada gesto, consciente de que probablemente sería la primera y única celebración que podría presenciar de esa índole. El profesor Dumbledore había hecho una pequeña introducción antes de empezar con el ritual propiamente dicho, recordando vida y milagros de ambos contrayentes, que en algún momento habían arrancado más de una carcajada entre los asistentes. No por nada eran Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, enemigos en clase, en los pasillos de Hogwarts y en el campo de Quidditch, sólo por mencionar lo menos espinoso, a quienes estaba a punto de enlazar. Hermione estaba segura de que las fórmulas ceremoniales que en ese preciso momento había empezado a recitar Dumbledore, eran tan antiguas como el mismísimo Merlín. ¡Y pensar que el francés que había conocido durante aquella cena en casa de Harry, y que en un primer momento le había parecido hasta encantador, era Malfoy! A veces, cuando lo recordaba, le daban ganas de estamparle a Harry un par de tortas. ¿Por qué no había confiado en ellos? Aunque, en honor a la verdad, y tal como estaban las cosas, seguramente de haberlo sabido hubieran freído a Draco a maldiciones y después hubieran preguntado. Hermione esbozó una inconsciente sonrisa, mientras sus meticulosos ojos no perdían detalle. Después de todos el Slytherin había demostrado ser un buen tipo y verlo al lado de Harry ahora parecía hasta natural. Como si nunca hubiera podido ser de otra forma.

Dumbledore hizo una elegante floritura con su varita y las muñecas de Harry y Draco quedaron unidas por una cinta iridiscente. Estaba a punto de unir sus magias y hacer de aquel vínculo algo tan indisoluble como irreversible. Definitivo. A Ron le recorría un cosquilleo extraño por todo el cuerpo sólo de pensarlo, casi como si al que fueran a enlazar fuera a él. Miró de reojo a su mujer, a su lado; estaba tan absorta que el pelirrojo no dudó de que después sería capaz de repetir la ceremonia palabra por palabra. En ese instante, un estallido metálico, parecido a un chasquido eléctrico, resonó por toda la proa del _bateaux_, al tiempo que una luz tan intensa como fugaz la iluminaba durante unos segundos. Ron parpadeó conmocionado, al igual que el resto de asistentes a la ceremonia. Sabía que la magia de su amigo era poderosa pero¡Merlín bendito!, aquello había sido realmente estremecedor. Incluso la mujer muggle, la más mayor, había pegado un chillido que había hecho dar un respingo al pobre Matt, el médico de los Chudley Cannons, quien estaba a su lado. La magia de ambos contrayentes, cayó como una suave cascada sobre los presentes, empapándoles y dejando en el corazón de todos una sensación de cálida placidez. A Ron le seguía produciendo un sentimiento confuso verles juntos. Y sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que si uno de los dos tenía el alma en los ojos en aquel momento, ése era Malfoy. A pesar de su porte elegante, de su apostura erguida y esbelta, que le daban el aire del insufrible hurón que había sido. Recordó que apenas cuarenta minutos antes, ya vestidos y preparados para irse, Harry le había arrastrado a su habitación y había cerrado la puerta. Ron había entrado en pánico, temiendo que a su amigo le hubieran asaltado dudas de última hora y pretendiera pedirle consejo. Sin embargo, sólo le había preguntado qué tal se le daban los hechizos para cortar el pelo. _¡No jodas que vas a cortarte la coleta!_, había exclamado él horrorizado, _¡no puedes, Harry!_ Su amigo había hecho una pequeña mueca, dando a entender que a él tampoco le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea. _A Draco le gustará que lo haga_, había dicho a pesar de todo, _además, no pega mucho con este traje¿no crees?_ Resignado a la estupidez que estaba dispuesto a hacer el moreno en aras del amor, Ron había sido lo suficientemente prudente como para llamar a su madre, acostumbrada a cortar el pelo de toda la familia, no fuera que a él se le fuera la mano y desgraciara al novio, ganándose de nuevo las iras de su ex rival de escuela. Cuando Malfoy había entrado en la habitación minutos más tarde para meterles prisa y había visto a Harry, –Ron estaba dispuesto a jurarlo sobre el libro sagrado de Merlín cuantas veces se lo pidieran–, había estado a punto de hacer algo bastante cercano a echarse a llorar. Y ahora, esos ojos grises tenían una mirada de rendida adoración hacia su ya casi esposo, que al pelirrojo le trastornaba el estómago –cualquier emoción fuerte, Ron la sentía siempre en su estómago–, que no dejaba el menor margen de duda respecto a sus sentimientos. Definitivamente, le habían cambiado al hurón. Bienvenido fuera.

Harry estaba seguro de que los latidos de su corazón se habían duplicado, no, triplicado, en aquel corto espacio de tiempo. Podía sentir el pulso de su cuello, allí donde la maldita corbata apretaba el cuello de la maldita camisa, palpitando frenético como si fuera a salir disparado a través de la piel. Cuando tomó la mano de Draco para colocar el anillo en su dedo y notó el ligero temblor, casi sintió alivio al comprobar que no era el único candidato a un infarto emocional. Harry no creía tener palabras para expresar lo que había sentido cuando la magia de Draco había pasado a formar parte de la propia y por la expresión de su compañero, a él le había pasado lo mismo con la suya. El moreno recordó como su magia, a pesar de ser más poderosa, había respondido siempre a la de Draco. Como, aun inconsciente, la había reconocido y provocado que deshiciera el escudo bajo el que se había protegido en aquel incendio, permitiéndole llegar hasta él. O en aquella ofuscada ocasión en que la magia de Draco había salido al encuentro de la suya, para evitar que cometiera una tontería irremediable. Sin embargo, unirlas había causado una descarga tan potente, tan pura, que por uno segundos su respiración se había detenido, sin apercibirse de que al resto de presentes les había pasado lo mismo. Más que verla, sintió la mano que ahora tomaba la suya para colocarle también el anillo. Porque sus ojos no habrían podido apartarse de los de Draco, grises como el cielo de diciembre que les cubría, ni que el barco empezara a hundirse.

- …que lo que ha unido la magia, no lo separe mago o criatura. –sentenció Dumbledore dando, con estas palabras, por terminada la ceremonia.

Cuando una lenta lluvia de pétalos de rosa empezó a caer sobre ellos, Draco no habría podido decir si sus pies estaban todavía sobre la cubierta o sencillamente flotaban sobre ella. A pesar de que, entre vítores y aplausos, Harry acabara de darle el beso más torpe que jamás le hubiera dado. Antes de que los invitados se abalanzaran sobre la pareja para felicitarles, Fleur hizo aparecer rápidamente su cámara para inmortalizar el momento.

- Un beso para la posteridad, chicos. –pidió, enfocándoles con gesto profesional.

- Como este sea tan penoso, Potter, pido desde ahora mismo el divorcio. –amenazó Draco con una sonrisa que trató de ser maliciosa y se perdió por el camino, para encontrar otra absolutamente radiante.

- Más quisieras, Malfoy.

Ambos sonrieron a la cámara, envueltos en la suave lluvia de pétalos que no cesaba y esta vez los labios de Harry tomaron los suyos con el aplomo y la firmeza de siempre.

- ¡Perfecta! –exclamó Fleur, satisfecha– ¡Seguro que ha salido para enmarcar!

A partir de ese momento, Draco se vio envuelto en una vorágine de besos, abrazos y buenos deseos, que aún haciendo acopio de toda su sangre fría, no sabía muy bien cómo manejar. Reconocía que era bastante extraño estrecharle la mano a Longbotton, o que Lovegood le diera un beso dando pequeños saltitos –esa chica era rara de narices. Casi tanto como que el matrimonio Weasley, Arthur y Molly, le dieran una cálida bienvenida a la familia, en nombre de todos sus miembros. A pesar de todo, fue Ron Weasley el que le dejó completamente desmontado.

- Harry no se cortaría la coleta sin una buena razón. –dijo el pelirrojo– Sabiendo que cuando vuelva a Londres, el equipo se le va a echar encima.

Draco alzó una ceja, aunque refrenó el gesto completo; ese tan característico con el que un Malfoy, sin hacer uso de la palabra, mandaba a alguien a perderse en un lugar no muy agradable. Se preguntó si el día de su enlace iba a tener bronca con Weasley por culpa de una coleta.

- Quiero decir que eso sólo viene a demostrar cuánto te quiere. –continuó Ron, moviendo nerviosamente sus grandes manos, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas– Yo dejé de comer cebolletas por Hermione¿sabes? A pesar de que me gustan mucho.

Draco asintió en silencio, algo más relajado, siguiendo con curiosidad la disertación del pelirrojo, que ahora apoyándose en una pierna, ahora en la otra, tampoco parecía tener muy claro dónde quería acabar.

- No soy muy bueno intentando decir cosas, así que…

A pesar de que eran de la misma altura, Ron Weasley era mucho más corpulento. Y Draco quedó prácticamente estrujado dentro de su abrazo.

- Gr..gracias, Ron. –jadeo casi sin respiración.

El pelirrojo sonrió, algo incómodo y se retiró, consiguiendo por fin hacer algo útil con sus manos: meterlas en los bolsillos. Antes de que Draco pudiera recuperarse de la impresión, alguien le tomó del brazo y susurró en un tono ligeramente irónico:

- ¿Podría concederme cinco minutos de su tiempo señor... Potter?

Draco se volvió y abrazó a su padrino, quien le estrechó fuertemente durante unos segundos y después le soltó con algo de brusquedad. Un par de cachetadas, algo torpes, en su mejilla y el joven pudo darse por satisfecho con las pruebas de afecto recibidas. Caminaron hacia estribor hasta llegar a la barandilla y contemplaron en silencio las ondas que el barco dibujaba en el agua mientras se deslizaba sobre ella. A medida que el sol iba descendiendo, el frío era más acusado y el viento que agitaba los cabellos de ambos era húmedo, salpicado de pequeñas gotitas.

- Hoy he pensado mucho en mis padres. –confesó Draco tras unos instantes– Sobre todo en mi madre.

Inconscientemente su mano se posó encima de la túnica, donde estaba el colgante que ella le había dado.

- Estarían orgullosos de ti, como yo lo estoy. –afirmó Severus,– Del hombre en el que te has convertido, superando todos los escollos que la vida ha puesto en tu camino.

Draco dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y después miró a su padrino esbozando una sonrisa algo triste.

- No estoy muy seguro de que Harry fuera lo que ellos habrían querido para mí, padrino. Seguramente, ahora mismo se sentirían tan decepcionados que padre ya me habría maldecido y desheredado.

- ¡Como si eso te importara! –bufó Severus, en un intento de reconfortarle.

- No, no realmente… –admitió el joven– Pero sabes que la opinión de mi padre siempre contó mucho para mí. –titubeó unos instantes antes de continuar– Sé que me querían… que antepusieron mi vida a las suyas…

Severus alzó una mano, indicándole que se detuviera. No era un día para tristezas, si no de alegría y celebración.

- Creo –dijo en tono sardónico, mirando a la orilla que pasaba rápida frente a ellos– que después de que en un primer momento evitáramos que Lucius le lanzara un Avada a Potter, y después de que Narcisa te recordara dónde están tus raíces y cuál es tu linaje… tus padres no serían tan ciegos como para rechazar a alguien capaz de protegerte con su vida, Draco.

Draco observó cómo Harry en ese momento abrazaba cariñosamente a Louanne, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- No, aunque supongo que tampoco darían saltos de alegría. –dijo.

- Bueno, –sonrió Severus maliciosamente– tal vez cuando tu madre le hubiera hablado de sus clases de protocolo, de sus intenciones de obligarle a aprenderse el árbol genealógico familiar de arriba a bajo y de abajo a arriba y le hubiera insinuado que ser jugador Quidditch seguramente no estaba a la altura de lo que se esperaba de tu esposo, a Potter le hubiera faltado tiempo para salir corriendo.

Draco miró a su padrino con expresión otra vez risueña.

- Y yo hubiera salido corriendo detrás de él. –afirmó, sonriendo abiertamente.

- Si, supongo que sí. –admitió Severus en tono resignado– ¿Eres feliz, Draco? –preguntó después, clavando sus profundos ojos negros en los de su ahijado.

- Como no te puedes imaginar, padrino.

Severus desvió su mirada unos instantes hacia el hombre que en esos momentos doblaba con gran esmero la delicada túnica que Harry acababa de quitarse, seguramente temeroso de otro ataque de lágrimas de la francesa.

- Pues cuida esa felicidad y consérvala, Draco. La vida es muy corta. –su voz pareció a punto de quebrarse durante unos segundos, pero recuperó inmediatamente su tono irónico– Después de todo¡y gracias a Merlín! sólo hay un Potter por generación.

- Y sólo un Remus Lupin. –dijo Draco, a su vez, consciente de dónde estaba la mirada de su padrino.

Severus asintió en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, antes de decir:

- Creo que vienen a reclamarte…

Harry se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Remus quiere hacer un brindis en nuestro honor. –dijo tomando a Draco de la mano. Después, dirigió una mirada de entendimiento a Severus– Será mejor que esté a su lado…

Mientras el adusto profesor se encaminaba hacia el grupo de invitados con expresión sufrida, Harry retuvo a Draco unos instantes para poder besarle.

- Todavía no puedo creerlo. –susurró dándole vueltecitas al anillo que él mismo había puesto en el dedo de su esposo.

Draco se deshizo de su mano para asirle por las solapas de la americana, mirándole con provocación.

- ¿No te han dicho que estás muy guapo con este traje, Potter?

- Prácticamente a cada paso que doy… Potter. –sonrió Harry.

Draco arrugó la nariz.

- Que conste que el buen gusto es totalmente Malfoy.

- Que conste… –admitió el moreno, buscando sus labios otra vez.

Pero una algarabía de gritos y reclamos les obligó a interrumpir sus arrumacos, exigiéndoles su presencia.

- Seré breve. –anunció Remus, sonriente y feliz, una vez los recién desposados se unieron a ellos y todos tuvieron su copa en la mano.

Severus, a su lado, rodeó discretamente con su brazo la cintura de su compañero, en silencioso apoyo.

- No voy a mencionar hechos que todos conocemos, pero sí a congratularme de que a pesar de ellos, estos dos jóvenes estén hoy aquí con nosotros. Como tampoco puedo dejar de agradecer, que la vida juegue a veces esas extrañas pasadas, como la que les permitió volver a encontrarse, enamorarse y compartir la vida que han construido juntos.

Vítores y aplausos, mayoritariamente del sector Weasley, capitaneado por los gemelos. Remus carraspeó un poco en su dirección, hasta lograr silencio y después se dirigió a Draco.

- Sé que tu padrino, poco amante de los alardes públicos, te ha soltado su discurso en privado…

Hubo risitas y unos entusiásticos _¡que hable Snape, que hable Snape!_ por parte de dos alborotadores pelirrojos, que Severus cortó con una de sus peculiares miradas.

- …pero sabes que cuentas también con mi cariño y el afecto de todos nosotros.

Molly Weasley y McGonagall, una al lado de la otra, aunaron temblores de barbilla y lagrimitas. La Sra. Bouchoir, aunque no entendía nada y no lograba que su hija tradujera a la velocidad que ella deseaba, –demasiado distraída en cierto pelirrojo cazador de dragones– puso en marcha su propia fuente por pura empatía.  
Draco sintió como Harry le estrechaba un poco más contra él y depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla. Sin mirarle y manteniendo su postura erguida y aparentemente serena, se limitó a apretar un poco más la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de su esposo.  
Remus dirigió entonces sus ojos, algo más cristalinos, hacia Harry.

- Ojalá, James y Lily pudieran estar hoy aquí. –dijo– Y Sirius.

Draco notó como el cuerpo de Harry se tensaba un poco, y sus labios marchitaban ligeramente la sonrisa que había sostenido hasta ese momento.

- No sé como habrían sido las cosas si ellos hubieran tenido la oportunidad de verte crecer, Harry. –Remus sonrió con una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza– Seguramente muy distintas. –se contestó a si mismo seguidamente. Después su sonrisa se hizo más viva– Porque en este preciso momento no estaríamos tan tranquilos y relajados. –aseguró, evitando que su discurso escapara por derroteros no muy aptos para la ocasión.

Hubo sonrisas de entendimiento por parte de profesores y amigos de los mencionados y un pequeño murmullo de comentarios, que Remus acalló alzando sus manos para reclamar silencio.

- Supongo que algunos de vosotros no podéis ni imaginar lo que era tener a James y a Sirius juntos, –continuó– aunque sólo fuera cinco minutos, y pretender que las cosas no se salieran de madre en menos de tres.

- Algunos si podemos, Lupin. –masculló Severus.

Y esta vez las carcajadas fueron generales. Aunque al Profesor de Pociones, extrañamente, no parecieron molestarle demasiado.

- En definitiva, y teniendo en cuenta que he dicho que sería breve, –prosiguió Remus agradeciendo la oportuna intervención de su pareja– quiero alzar mi copa por Harry y Draco. Por que tengan una vida larga y feliz, y la llama de su amor no se apague nunca.

Al grito unánime de _por Harry y Draco_, todo el mundo alzó su copa y bebió.

De reojo, Remus vio el gesto de Severus, llevándose la mano al estómago, haciendo un gesto de malestar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupado.

- Indigestión de azúcar, Lupin.

Los ojos dorados parpadearon unos segundos e inmediatamente después Severus recibió un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo.

- ¡A veces no sé cómo te aguanto! –exclamó Remus, a pesar de todo, sonriendo.

Después de besarle y con un ahora vuelvo un poco roto en su garganta, Draco vio como Harry se dirigía hacia Remus para darle un gran abrazo. Al cabo de unos segundos, tuvo la impresión de que su esposo estaba dando rienda suelta a sus emociones y que había bastante humedad de por medio. Tenía el rostro hundido en el cuello de Remus, quien acariciaba los negros cabellos mientras le hablaba. El compañero de su padrino parecía también estar desatando toda la emoción que había contenido durante su discurso. Draco decidió que era un buen momento para departir con sus invitados, mientras dejaba que Harry se desahogara a gusto.

Severus, que se había apartado un poco cuando Harry se había acercado a ellos, contemplaba la escena con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. En un alarde de infinita paciencia, fue capaz de contenerse durante más de cinco minutos. Después, buscó con la vista a Draco, quien en ese momento hablaba animadamente con los Sres. Weasley, Dumbledore, McGonagall y su prima Tonks. Se dirigió hacia a ellos con el ceño todavía apretado.

- Anda, ve a buscarle antes de que entre los dos hagan subir el nivel del río. –le dijo a Draco.

- Cómete un canapé, Severus. –ofreció Dumbledore amablemente, mientras él mismo cogía otro de la bandeja sobre la mesa justo a su lado– Tu ahijado tiene verdadero talento para complacer el paladar.

Draco se limitó a sonreír, sin ninguna intención de mover un sólo pie de donde estaba. Harry era mucho más emocional que él y si necesitaba ese rato a solas con la única persona que le quedaba cercana a sus padres, iba a tener todo el tiempo que necesitara. Se pusiera como se pusiera su padrino. Refunfuñando, Severus tomó el canapé que Draco le ofreció y le hincó el diente. Se zampó los tres siguientes sin decir esta boca es mía.

- Ejem…

Draco volvió el rostro para encontrarse con Hermione Granger a dos palmos de su nariz.

- Espero que no tengáis intención de dormir en vuestro apartamento hoy… –susurró la castaña, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, como si no estuviera hablando con él.

- ¿Por…? –preguntó Draco con fingida inocencia.

- Digamos que no sería muy seguro entrar en vuestra habitación esta noche… -murmuró ella, con la mirada fija en los gemelos.

- Lo habíamos previsto, no te preocupes. –respondió Draco y a continuación preguntó con expresión maliciosa– Y dime¿qué hicieron en tu noche de bodas?

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, como si recordarlo todavía le hiciera subir la tensión.

- Entre otras cosas que no mencionaré, –explicó con un repentino rubor– la cama no dejó de dar vueltas por la habitación en toda la noche. La puerta de la habitación estaba encantada para no dejarnos salir hasta el día siguiente por la mañana, así que tuvimos que meternos en el armario para que esa loca cama no se nos llevara por delante. –ante la espontánea carcajada de Draco, Hermione no tuvo más remedio que reírse también– Tuvimos suerte de que Bill se apiadara de nosotros y nos sacara a las tres de la mañana del maldito armario. Pero cualquiera se fiaba, así que acabamos en el Caldero Chorreante.

- ¡Argggg!! –exclamó Draco con cara de asco– ¿Y todavía les sigues hablando a tus cuñados?

Ella se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- No creas que no me lo cobré…

- Te creo… –aseguró él, convencido de que había sido algo contundente y retorcido.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que unos brazos familiares le rodeaban y el olor a melocotón del cabello de Harry inundó el aire a su alrededor.

- Llevas demasiada ropa, Malfoy. –susurró la voz junto a su oído.

Una oleada caliente recorrió el cuerpo de Draco. Ya no haría falta que le preguntara a Harry si estaba bien. Evidentemente, lo estaba. Cada uno había lidiado con sus fantasmas familiares y los había exorcizado a su manera. Hermione hizo mutis por el foro, con una sonrisita en los labios.

- Ven.

Draco tomó de la mano a su esposo y le llevó hasta la proa. Esta vez fue él quien apoyó el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo, reprimiéndose las ganas de tocar más allá de lo que ojos ajenos debieran ver, mientras ambos contemplaban el paisaje que se deslizaba antes sus ojos.

- Siento como si toda nuestra vida estuviera concentrada aquí. –dijo– Como si jamás hubiéramos vivido en otra parte; que no hubiera otro mundo que no fuera París.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que Draco trataba de decir.

- Porque tus ojos son el cielo de París, amor. –y volvió el rostro hacia su rubio esposo para poder extasiarse en ellos.

Draco sonrió y descendió hasta los labios entreabiertos y ansiosos que esperaban su gesto. La boca de Harry jamás le pareció más dulce; sus labios más suaves y deliciosos; su lengua más dócil, dejándose envolver por la suya. Un adorable gemidito quedó atorado en la garganta del moreno, obligando a Draco a detenerse.

- Demasiado público. –susurró.

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de resignación, mientras se arrebujaba más contra su esposo, quien todavía llevaba su túnica, un poco aterido por el frío de diciembre y la humedad del río.

- Notre-Dame… –musitó Draco.

La espléndida catedral gótica se alzaba frente a ellos, recortándose contra el cielo crepuscular como en una de esas postales que vendían para los turistas. Pronto rodearían la Île Saint-Louis y retomarían la orilla de la que habían partido hacia el embarcadero del Port de la Conférence. En el fondo de su corazón, Draco seguía sintiendo esa extraña inquietud, si bien ahora envuelta en pétalos de rosa, no por ello menos perturbadora. Por unos segundos, mientras París pasaba ante sus ojos, sintió la misma desagradable punzada que meses atrás, cuando Bill Weasley entró en su cocina y supo que la burbuja en la que había vivido durante cinco años estaba a punto de reventar. Lo reafirmó cuando la vacilación de Harry le había hecho tragarse el _Obliate_ que ya tenía en la punta de la lengua, en un intento desesperado de que aquel casual e inesperado encuentro no les afectara. Y ahora, luchaba cada día con ese miedo irracional que se había instalado en el fondo de su alma desde que su tía había irrumpido en el restaurante, buscando a Harry. El que escondía y fingía que no existía para que su ahora esposo no sospechara que se le retorcían las entrañas ante el sólo pensamiento de que pudiera volver a encontrarles. No por él, a quien esa loca no había sido capaz de reconocer bajo su glamour. Su terror radicaba en que pudiera arrebatarle a Harry; que se llevara la vida del hombre en torno a la que giraba la suya. Le estrechó con más fuerza contra él y el moreno soltó un gruñidito de satisfacción. Uno de esos que dejaba escapar en la cama, cuando saciados el uno del otro, se enroscaba contra su cuerpo pálido y caliente para dormir. O el de esas mañanas en las que no había que levantarse temprano y al gruñido le acompañaba una sonrisa todavía dormida, cuando el aire de la habitación olía a croissant recién hecho y a café con leche.

Y era entonces cuando Draco deseaba París más que nunca. El París de esos cinco años. El que ahora veía escurrirse entre sus dedos con tanta rapidez como el Sena se abría para dejar paso a la quilla de ese barco. Y a pesar de que sabía que no cortarían definitivamente los lazos que les unían a aquella hermosa ciudad, –_La Petite Etoile_ seguiría allí, en manos de Noah y Marie– ya no sería lo mismo. Se animó a si mismo pensando que, después de todo, Harry no jugaría muchas temporadas más. Y que entonces no le costaría convencerle para dejar Inglaterra y volver para instalarse definitivamente allí. Y si no…

- Siempre nos quedará París. –suspiró en voz alta, sin poderse resistir a pronunciar la famosa frase de Bogart en Casablanca, una de sus películas favoritas desde que descubrió el cine en blanco y negro.

Harry le miró con curiosidad durante unos instantes. Después sus ojos regresaron al río, cuyas aguas se veían ahora negras por la creciente oscuridad.

- Siempre quedaremos nosotros, estemos donde estemos, Draco. –susurró.

Dirigió su mano hacia los músicos que estaban animando la velada, a los que de pronto les entraron unas irrefrenables ganas de tocar "As time goes by". Draco sonrió sobre su pelo, tan oscuro como el cielo en aquel momento.

- Te amo. –musitó.

Harry volvió nuevamente el rostro hacia él y esbozó una sonrisa inocente.

- Porque todavía no me has visto bailar. –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, tomaba a Draco por la pechera de su túnica y empezaba a llevarle hasta donde los demás demostraban ya sus dotes como bailarines, con mejor o peor suerte.

- ¡Merlín bendito¿Debo asustarme? –preguntó el rubio con ironía, dejándose arrastrar con indolencia.

Harry se detuvo a pocos pasos de los músicos, sin soltarle. Se mordió el labio con fingida inquietud y preguntó en tono preocupado:

- ¿Recuerdas lo que costaron tus elegantes zapatos? –Draco alzó una ceja, algo sorprendido y después asintió- Pues cuando acabemos desearás olvidarlo.

Entonces Harry sonrió. Con sus labios. Con sus ojos. Con su cuerpo entero. Y Draco comprendió que París estaría siempre donde estuvieran ellos.

**FIN**


End file.
